Thin Lines
by Forever Frosted
Summary: One shots of Wally West's hates and fears- As serious or as stupid as they may be.
1. Claustrophobia

Oh yes.

I am a very bad, bad author. I'm neglecting the number 1 vote right now. I want something good for it... And that takes a while. Until then, enjoy these one shots of Wally's fears and hates.

**Oh, and I'm open for suggestions. They can be serious fears/hates or so funny you'll end up on the floor. So let some suggestions in!**

The first one shot? My favourite.

_Claustrophobia._

* * *

It was something all speedsters had to deal with. Maybe it was the fact that when they were in small, compact spaces they couldn't run. And there was no point in being a speedster without being able to run. It was their way of life. If one took away their running by force (or, in this case, by stupidly small closets) they may as well rip them from their soul.

Wally was no exception to this issue of claustrophobia, and was frustrated, hungry, tired and quite frankly scared (though he would never admit that.) He had been given the 'run ahead' signal from the team Leader, Kaldur. It was a quiet mission- find some wealthy kidnapped kids in the mansion without alerting the bad guys. Wally was the logical choice to send in first of course- He could cover five rooms in the time the Team could cover one.

Too bad that plan wasn't fantastic (but hell, since when did plans actually ever work?) and he had been beaten around and shoved in this stupid closet while unconscious. His head still hurt like crazy and his stomach was becoming a little unbearable.

But then again, so were the walls that were pressing against him. 'The Team will come in here soon enough. They would've heard some commotion, right?' He told himself, trying not to focus on those stupid walls that surrounded him. He slumped against the wall, trying to focus on breathing slowly. There were no gaps in the closet that he could see (so it obviously wasn't exactly a closet, but it still had four goddamn compact walls) and he didn't exactly want to risk vibrating. He didn't need a bloody nose on top of anything.

He didn't know how long he had stood there, but eventually his knees gave out and he slid down along the wall. He could only just barely tuck his knees to his chest, which only reminded of him of just how trapped he was.

Oh god, he was trapped like a wild animal in a stupidly small cage. A cage that seemed to pulse in closer every time he took a breath.

'Damn it Grayson, this is your fault for tagging me along. When I get out of here, I'm eating out your fridge. And Al's cookies. All of them.' He made a promise to that, but the thought of food was pushed out as he found himself tucking in closer to himself. His arms stretched out though, feeling along the walls.

_Trapped._

'Like I didn't know that already!' He shouted at himself, getting on edge. His breaths were increasing whilst the space in the walls decreased. He had to admit, he hadn't had much dealing with this unavoidable fear. He was never forced to be locked in some stupid closet at least, and this definitely was not going on the 'Top 100 things to try again.'

He whimpered (and would later deny that) as he tried stretching, his feet shaking. His mind wasn't much better, throwing very unuseful comments his way. His tremors became worse, and he didn't know if he wanted to curl in on himself or try and stretch out. It ended up with curling, his stomach grumbling madly.

"So... Anybody out there?" His voice was hoarse, and he groaned mentally at how shaky it sounded. There was no reply after quite some time. In that time, his breaths began increasing and he was vaguely aware he was probably on the verge of a full out panic attack.

_Because that was just what he needed right now._

Stupid damn walls. Stupid bat ninjas. Stupid claustrophobia. Stupid this and stupid that. His stomach soon became louder than his thoughts, and the walls were pulsing madly now. His eyes clenched shut. His breaths were harsh and he was tremouring.

_The space was too small._

_Too small._

_He was trapped._

It was becoming hot and stuffy and it was getting very hard to breathe (not like it wasn't hard enough before or anything ...). He was sweating, and he really wouldn't mind an ice cream or something. Quadtrillion scoops didn't sound all that bad either.

His gloves came off first, but it wasn't much help. They were slick with sweat and he wiped them on his costume, but it didn't do much. He tried the walls and his eyes widened frantically as he realized just how close the were.

He wasn't aware of his constant pleas. _Please let me out, please. Let me out._ He was barely aware of anything anymore but this stupid stuffy way too small space which was seriously continuing to grow smaller.

_Please let me out._

_Please._

He would not admit that, eventually, tears began to spring up. And he would definitely not admit that he was actually losing hope of being found from this stupid blodey closet. He would not admit that these minutes, hours, years were terrifying him beyond belief.

His head turned slightly as he heard a slight noise -muffled footsteps maybe?- and muffled a cry as the door ripped open, revealing the harsh glare of the sun from the window facing the opposite to him. He turned.

His face was soon introduced to a candy bar that Rob threw. "You look like crap," The young boy stated, his tone teasing. But Wally knew his eyes said a different story. He tried to stand, but was about to be reunited with the floor for the fifth hundred time. Artemis was the one who caught him, and he smiled gratefully as he was passed the candy bar. He was aided outside. And outside meant no small space. No stuffy air and walls. Despite protestations, he all but ran into the bioship. Instead, he took the trip home alone.

No way was he going into another room for longer than two minutes that day.

* * *

_Later_

"And Master Wallace, what do you think you are doing near the fridge?"

* * *

Yay! Once again, no idea what I'm typing. All on the iPod.

Feedback is appreciated (flames are met with marshmallows) and I would love suggestions! I have quite a lot already, but you can never have enough! ^-^

This may not be the best chapter; but I have quite a few ideas on ways to approach things. And knowing me, I'll probably end up doing another claustrophobia thing. I don't know really about that...

Reviews are extremely appreciated! :D

Kayla


	2. Actions

You guys are amazing :') (This one is a little, little one shot xD)

This one was sent in by Velocity13, so this chapter is dedicated to them/you ^^

* * *

_Abusive Actions (Submission)_

* * *

_Shouting._ It wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing to hear, and it was even worse for Wally.

He sat on his bed, curled in on himself as he could hear the argument from upstairs. Barry and Iris rarely yelled, and when they did it usually ended with Barry buying Iris exquisite flowers from Europe or something. It never lasted long, but everytime their voices rise slightly, Wally is usually able to be found in his bedroom, trying to block out the world around him.

Wally knew Barry and Iris weren't his parents, and these fights were nothing too serious. But they had one thing in common- the fights were usually about Wally. He curled in more on himself with this thought, not able to actually decipher the harsh mumbles from the married couple upstairs. He didn't think he wanted to hear it anyway. It was one stupid mistake, one stupid deadly mistake, that had almost cost him his life. His ankle had taken a sprain though which meant no running for a little. _And that wasn't exactly the most cheerful thought._

He didn't know who was on his 'side', but it didn't matter. They were still yelling, and Wally was still scared... And admittedly a little lost.

He didn't realize that tears were dripping onto the pillow, but he harshly wiped them away when he realized. '_God, get a grip West!_ He scolded himself, throwing the pillow on the floor in frustration. Frustration at himself, his stupid slip up and just the god-forsaken world. He nearly missed the hesitant knocking at his door.

He looke at it before his eyes widened and he immediately ran to get a textbook, flipping it open to a page randomly as Iris walked in. The only indication he gave to her presence was a small flicker of his eyes moving upwards.

She knew Wally had heard. She knew the young boy hated it when they fought, so they tried to keep it minimal for his -and their- sakes. But she knew she'd have to comfort the boy so that they weren't given sad, _oh so sad_, little looks across the dinner table.

She sat down on the bed, asking a question that she already knew his answer to. "How are you?"

_Fine._

But he wasn't fine. Didn't take a Bruce Wayne to figure that one out. He was tense (and were those tear stains on his pillow?) and barely moving- a clear indicator that he was not in his usual cheery mood.

Iris hugged the boy, who seemed to relax. Because hugs were good. Hugs meant it was _okay._

He sighed, and they remained that way for quite some time.

The next thing they know, Barry is standing at the door with a cheeky smile on his face, holding out some types of flowers.

Wally and Iris just laughed.

_It was okay._

* * *

Velocity13- I hope this was okay! I didn't really know how to approach it, but I tried my best. If you want a rewrite, I'm 100% fine with it! :) I'll probably do the 'raised hand' thing in another shot ^^

You think this is proofread? ... Well, you clearly don't know me xD Not proofread. All on the iPod... Again.

**Yes I know this is short!**

See? I do take ideas ;) So don't be scared to share your ideas!

Kayla (She loves reviews ;))


	3. RoywithRob Claustrophobia

Been a while... Don't expect anything spectacular, aha :L

I lost track of what I was doing half way through and idk I'm on lack of sleep don't judge me. Read the bottom author's note for the not-so fill details.

* * *

Roy can remember every detail about one particular day he once had when he was younger.

Details like how he was stuck baby-sitting these two troublesome kids whilst their mentors went out and did League stuff. Roy had been especially pouty on that day. After all, it was one thing to have your mentor and, pretty much _family, _go away and do all this stuff which you can only dream about doing one day. It's a whole other thing when two of the very Leaguers leave their protegees in Roy's care. Which Roy didn't really appeal to. He was an archer_, _not a babysitter.

Roy, at the time, didn't know their identities. Robin was especially secretive, quickly batting down any suggestion to just _maybe _take off his glasses, because they're sitting inside, d_amn it. _But no matter how hard Roy tried, the young Boy Wonder would not give up the glasses. Any ninja-like attempt to grab them failed miserably. There was no way to try and pull a ninja move on a ninja, when you yourself were not one.

The young speedster, on the other hand, seem more... embarrassed about it. The younger black-haired boy must've taught the speedster a couple of things, because once again, there was just no way Kid Flash was revealing who he was. And sure, the boy didn't have any glasses (because there's no need to hide his vibrant green eyes when they're visible when he wears the mask) but he still refused to say his name aloud.

So, Roy had settled for calling them Trouble Number One and Trouble Number Two. They just smiled at the names like they expected it. Maybe their mentors called them that or something. It certainly seemed fitting, at least.

Roy was unsure on how to babysit. Hell, he could barely hold a baby the correct way when one was thrust into his arms for a photo from a fan. So babysitting Batman's fricken protegee, and a young _speedster, _he knew, was a recipe for disaster. He could only imagine some of the scenarios... And how they'd all end. The mentors walking in and finding an absolute mess and Roy would be grounded for life and the life after that.

So, it was a pleasant surprise when the two boys seemed to just find a corner of the mansion and play around there. Roy knew he should probably go check on them, but the television was just too demanding. Besides, the boys came to him. KF, (or rather, Trouble Number Two), had sped up to him, an insecure expression on his face. Roy tried to place it exactly- intimidation? Fear? Innocence? His thoughts were interrupted when the boy spoke up.

"Uh, Roy... I'm hungry."

Roy raised an eyebrow slightly, then it clicked. R_ight. Speedster. _Black holes for stomachs. He sighed. He should've gone out and restocked the cupboard or something because they'd be out of food quicker than Roy could blink. He just knew it.

"Alright. What do you want?"

There was a pause of hesitance, "I don't mind, you see, I could eat anything. Well, maybe not anything. But I have this super-metabolism thing so I could probably still eat stale stuff and it wouldn't make a difference I mean all the tastes just sort of blend together-"

The rambling was cut off by an elbow to the ribs, courtesy of the Boy Wonder that had appeared next to him. The speedster smiled sheepishly. "Right, uh, sorry."

The boy shuffled his feet awkwardly and Roy had to admit the kid was pretty cute. Well, maybe not a kid at the age of 13, but the way he was acting suggested otherwise. Besides, those freckles were just way too cute and innocent. Robin, on the other hand, intimidated Roy a bit. He stood silently and still, sort of sizing up Roy with this gaze Roy could f_eel. _

The freckled-sprayed boy seemed to grin at the situation, like it was familiar to him but he always found amusement from it. He leaned forward to Roy and put a hand up to cover his mouth from Robin. "Don't let him get to 'ya. He likes you, I think. Maybe not trusts, but you're doing pretty well so far," The boy whispered to him. Roy couldn't stop a smile. It was just such a weird situation that he couldn't help _but_ smile.

"Alright, well, how about pizza?"

Both the boys lit up at the mention of the food.

To say Wally was a big eater was a major understatement. Even after finishing his ninth whole pizza, the boy didn't even seem affected by it. Maybe pleasing (and a bit disgusting if you watched him eat, so both boys just ignored him while he chewed), but the boy just didn't look satisfied. But there were only so many pizzas Roy was willing to order, and after all, Roy and Robin barely finished a shared whole pizza. The amount of grease was sickening to them both, but that didn't seem to bother the bottomless-stomach boy.

After pizza, the two troublesome kids seemed a little more interested in Roy. They seemed to like the idea of sharing a game with him.

"Y'know, Rooooy, we have this game. It's like hide and seek... except... well... well, I guess it really is just hide and seek."

Roy's name was dragged out in this sing-song voice, and it irked him. But he was rather bored, and besides, he was pretty certain that both these boys could pull off killer puppy-dog eyes- something, he refused to admit, which was one of the things he just couldn't help but cave in to.

Both the boys had called to not being it, so Roy was left to face a white painted wall whilst he childishly counted to thirty. As he counted down the seconds, he realized just how bad of an idea this was. Even with boundaries stopping the boys from going outside or in certain rooms, he knew they'd be hard to find. After all, one was Batman's fricken sidekick.

By the time he got to thirty, he knew he was doomed. Every second counting down his thoughts just continued to get worse. 'What if they break something, what if they actually go into a room they're forbidden from, what if I can't find them by the time the adults get back, what if...' It went on and on until he just told himself to shut up and just find the bloody kids. Couldn't be as hard as he thought, right?

Wrong.

The only reason he had found Robin was because the kid had desperately needed to pee. He had shown him his hiding spot after he had washed his hands, and _god dammit why did Roy never think of that. _If it wasn't for the kid needing to have a toilet break (thank you poisonous greasy pizza), Roy could bet his life he would have been looking for the kid _long _after the mentors rocked up. It had already taken him half an hour to find one kid.

So now it was time to find the other one. Robin was unable to help, just cackling in a way that no person should ever have to hear. It was as creepy as heck for a kid to be cackling like that. He gave the eye-covered boy a stare down for a while, but the kid only shrugged. "I don't know where he his. We split up on the second floor hallway."

And so, they moved up from the first floor to the second floor. "KF!" Robin called out, attempting to work some stuff on his weird little computer thing._ Probably hacking into all our secret data and files. No biggie._

"KF, come on! It's been like an hour!" Robin was getting annoyed now, his computer not showing any indications of a heat signature around. Besides, Robin knew that Wally didn't like to stay in one spot for a long period of time, so he should have been moving or something. But that was the problem- he wasn't.

When Robin had expressed some hint of concern, Roy knew it was probably time to just sign off his death certificate because they only had one more hour left and if something happened to this kid... well, he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"So he doesn't like sitting still, right?" Roy asked, turning his head to the boy beside him.

Who was no longer there.

Roy swore mentally, because god dammit this kid did _not just ditch his ass. _But he had, and now Roy was left cursing at the table beside him, the stupid game and the two troublemakers that he was meant to look after. These kids were going to be the death of him.

Minutes ticked down, and with every second passing through with no chance of coming back (just like Robin), he was getting anxious. "C'mon Kid! Flash Boy! Kid Jr.! Flash Jr.!" He called out repeatedly, hoping that somehow by insulting the kid he would be lured out to yell one at Roy.

Eventually, Robin came back, and news came with him. Roy just wasn't sure if it was good or bad. "Well, he's still in the house as far as I can tell. You have some weird vibe going out which is screwing with my signal- that's why I can't find KF."

Deciding to venture into a restricted area turned out to be a great idea. Once Roy had shown Robin to their weird mainbox thing (it all just looked like some weird wire stuff. Comms he could handle... but if he went ten meters within any electronic it'd blow right up in his face), Robin managed to successfully stop whatever was causing the weird malfunction. He didn't elaborate on this issue, more worried about finding their hour-long missing friend.

When Robin finally pulled up a signature, they were off at a speed that even Wally would probably be impressed at. Roy then realized why the kid wasn't responding- because he was in the fricken training room. A _soundproof _training room. Next time these guys came over, this room was going to be sealed with duct tape that not even the Boy Wonder could hack his way through.

Silence greeted them as they stepped into the room and onto the sparring mats, the automatic lights flickering on being the noise to break the it. "KF!" Robin called, and then they heard him.

Finally, after an hour of searching, t_hey had fricken found the kid._

He was, apparently, locked inside a small cabinet which he must have crammed in to. They had opened the doors cautiously and slowly, but it didn't matter. Because out bursted one horrified looking speedster, panting heavily. His vibrant red hair stuck to his forehead, little bits sticking out at all ends. His eyes were wide and... and was that f_ear? _

But before Roy could lecture the kid, _what the hell was he even doing in there, _the speedster was off in a blur of blue and white- the colours from his own clothing.

Even Robin seemed a bit... off. The kid faltered slightly, his usual cheeky features turning into something else that resembled worry. Roy was sure he mirrored that same expression.

"Uh... does he do that usually?" Roy asked.

The younger boy faulted, looking back into the cabinet and frowning. "No, never seem him act like that. Something must've riled him up. Let's go check it out."

Robin was moving with hints of caution, and that scared Roy. Because clearly, the younger boy had no idea what was up with the speedster. And damn it, that was just another thing to add to the list of 'Reasons Why Roy Fails At Babysitting.'

Wally knew he'd do something wrong.  
It was like this disease that just never let go, no matter what he did.

He could only imagine what would happen at Uncle Ollie's place with this older teen called Roy (the guy hadn't minded so much about identities, but Wally figured it was because both the younger boys were so strong with keeping back their names, then they'd keep back Roy's without problems.) Breaking vases, paintings being torn, maybe even just using up the last of the toilet paper. But something was just bound to go wrong.

And for half of the night, Wally was actually fooled into thinking maybe this one time he'll go incident free. He had hung out with his new best-friend and they had fooled around, Robin climbing on top of things whilst Wally inspected the place. "It's so big!" He had remarked at one stage, looking over the house. Robin had just laughed, saying, "You just wait 'till you see mine!"

The pizza was amazing, he must say. And sure it was greasy and full of some strange toppings, but that hadn't mattered and hardly bothered him. If it was still only slightly edible, then he was eating it.

So he hadn't died of food poisoning, hadn't knocked over a single thing, hadn't smashed some valuable artifact worth more than his entire house. It was actually looking like a decent time, and Wally fooled himself into thinking that he was actually safe for once.

And then of course, the disease came along and infected him in the middle of a hide-and-seek game. He had climbed on top of a closet for his hiding spot, but realized that as soon as Roy opened the door to the training room, he would immediately see the young boy. But this time, he was determined to at least match Robin's time for hiding. Or get somewhere near it.

So he climbed down, landing on a soft mat. He scanned the room and something caught his eye. It made him slightly nervous, a sick feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach. But his confidence had taken over; maybe he could beat Robin. That was worth it, right? But they'd probably find him immediately, so he wouldn't be in there for long.

So he had crammed in, trying to lower his voice as he groaned, pulling his legs to his chest. He was on his right side, arms cradled around his tucked knees with his neck crammed at an uncomfortable angle. He unlatched one arm to swing the doors in, consoling himself immediately.

_It's fine. They'd find him soon. Robin would find him easily. No need to be a wuss._

But the minutes were rising along with his fear. He had tried to get out, but the doors had some automatic lock on them. It was too dark to see how the locks worked, so there was no lock picking happening. Not like he had a lock picking device anyway.

He had held out longer than what he thought he could, and maybe that was because the taste of pizza still lingered in his mouth- which was a wonderful distraction for a while. But his legs were cramping and he was unable to stretch them and his neck was absolutely aching. His groans become little crys of help.

_'Guys! Guys! I'm in here! Please help!'_

He couldn't remember exactly what happened in that torturous little box. He was begging, crying, pleading to just be let out of the box, please!

His tears had dried up, as his emotions changed to frustration and fear. There was no bother to waste his air on sobs. So he spent it by screaming and yelling and attempting to kick the stupid box repeatedly. Come on! _Just break already!_

He almost cried with relief when he heard his name being called by Robin and Roy. He could remember thinking that _at least I beat Rob._

Wally had called out, because thank god they were finally here! About time too, the slowpokes!

As soon as that fresh air hit his face and the lights burned his eyes, he was uncurling and sprinting off without a sense. Because if there was one thing to fix cramping legs, it was a good run with fresh, crisp air and sunlight glowing off your skin. Unfortunately there was no Sun, but the artificial lights were a fine substitute.

Cookies also made things a lot better. He refused to think about what just happened. All in the past, no need to reflect. Just keep moving. Just keep running forward and do not look back.

However, Robin and Roy seemed pretty persistent on turning his head to see the glum sights behind him.

"Kid... are you okay?"

"KF! Man, what was that?"

"You could have been the death of me!"

"Dude, what happened?"

"Your mentor would have killed me!"

"KF?"

"I would have killed me!"

_"Shut up, Roy!"_

"Well I'm sorry mister short-ass, but my ass is pretty valuable to me!"

"...KF? You know... You beat me. You can have bragging rights."

That last sentence was accompanied by an elbow nudge, and that got a small smile out of the suddenly quiet Wally.

Things had cheered up after that, the Mentors checking in to say that the boys would have to spend a bit longer at the Queen Manor because the meeting was having difficulties. In the background, there were shouts of things like "Put that back where that came from or so help me-!", "Get back here right now!", "Your life is not worth it-", and, Wally's favourite: "I swear to Christ, Allen! I don't care how many calories you burn running a few mph at the speed of sound! Just give me my god damn chicken whizees!"

Wally had laughed pretty hard at that last one. Even Rob cracked a smile, whilst Roy was in utter bewilderment because was that _Hal? Seriously? _

For a while, Wally was okay. His hands had stopped the worst of their shaking, only tremouring slightly when he accidentally glanced at a cupboard or cabinet. His leg muscles tensed, preparing to flee.

_Get a fricken grip, West! _

He was annoyed at himself. It was his fault he was in the stupid cabinet. He had crammed himself in, bringing out his hidden fear. That was all on him. He just had to deal with it- leave it behind like the dust he kicked up when he ran.

But Roy and Rob were obviously concerned. They shared glances at each other, and Wally had caught a couple of their glances directed towards himself. The gazes were not held, because Wally hated seeing the worry there, mixed with caution.

So it was only a matter of time, he knew, before they would begin to ask questions instead of just opening their mouths, then shutting them on a second thought like fish out of water.

Time had passed uneasily, marred with tension and worry that sent shocks into the atmosphere around the boys. But time had also passed quickly -too quickly- and not for the first time, he wished time could just slow down.

The boys were sitting on the large black couch in the theater room, watching some weird movie that was showing on some random channel. The movie didn't matter because no one paid attention to it. Rob was on his wrist computer -paying no attention to that either-, Roy on his phone -surprise, not paying attention to that-, and Wally staring at his red and white sneakers that were on the floor below him.

But he was paying all his attention to the sneakers, marking every detail on them. The dirt marks, the way the sole was peeling slightly at the back, the worn out white laces. Anything but the two uneasy boys beside him. His sneakers, though, were not needed to hold his attention for long.

Someone shuffling, adjusting the pillow behind them, and then a sigh.

Seems the time for sneakers was over, and Wally's gaze drifted to his right, where the others sat. Roy was the one that had sighed, and he was staring straight at Wally, his attention not wandering. He was determined to get the words out this time.

Oh, hell.

"Alright kid. I'm sure we all know the situation. So no need to explain what I'm talking about. So... What the heck, kid?"

No, there was no need to explain. Wally's eyes drifted as his memory quickly flashed through all the previous scenes of imprisonment in the cabinet, and his throat constricted. Could he tell them?

Of course he could. But did we want to? They could laugh at him. Kid Flash, red and yellow speedster, heroic but yet cowardly. Could save children from burning buildings, but could not save himself from a small fricken box.

God, how stupid. How childish. How weak.

"KF?" Rob spoke up, eyeing the red-haired speedster with a burning worry, but also curiousity. Wally wondered at that. Was he curious to find out the answer to this little stupid puzzle? Curious if maybe one of his theories were right?

"KF," Robin repeated, his tone a little more snappy. Right, back to this stupid little drama. "KF, what's up?"

Wally opened his mouth, but when he attempted to speak his tongue turned to sandpaper. All water dried out, like the Sun had just come and sucked it all out. "I-" He faltered, his voice a murmur. Weak.

His left hand went through his hair, tensing slightly as it came across a patch of slightly wet hair, thanks to his earlier sweating. He closed his eyes, clenching them until his eyes entered a whole new world of swirls and patterns behind his eye lids.

Only then, in this weird world of swirls and dots and weird forms of light, did he find his stronger voice. Maybe it was because he could pretend he was in another world, talking to himself and not to his two friends beside him who had, without him noticing, inched closer.

"I can't stand enclosed spaces."

He waited for some reaction. Anything at all, really. A gasp, maybe a little wince even. He wasn't really sure- what would he do in a situation like this if he switched roles? He wasn't sure he could wait for one either, so he continued on.

"Ever since I got my powers... I just can't sit still. And to be cramped in this small little box, unable to move or stretch or breathe properly... It's torture. It's horrible. I... I don't know. I never had this feeling before... well, not as intense. But it just- I just... I can't describe it. It's so incredibly painful and torturous, but so incredibly weak and stupid-"

The ranting was cut off when he realized that hey, he had actually opened his eyes at some point. And Roy and Robin were looking at each other, unreadable expressions crossing their face. In the next moment, Roy had his arm extending to punch Wally's arm. Not at full strength though, of course, but enough to shock him to stop talking.

"Kid! Stop, okay? Having a fear you have no control over isn't weak! It's only natural to feel like that... for a speedster, anyway. I'm sure Rob here would be in some sort of panic without his little make up kit bag- ow!" Rob had punched Roy at this point, but Roy continued, "Anyway, and I always feel uneasy without weapons, y'know, my arrows. Kid, there's nothing to be ashamed of! Don't beat yourself up!"

Wally just stared at Roy, a little flabber ghasted. "I have a funny feeling that that's probably going to be the only time you're going to ever be that nice and comforting so-" Wally, in turn, was punched by Roy. Totally fair though. Wally just grinned, and this time it felt genuine.

It was nice.

Rob had crawled up beside the speedster at one stage. "So... claustrophobia, huh?"

"I.. I don't have that! I'm just terrible at dealing with small spaces... Oh. Yeah. That's claustrophobia."

Roy rolled his eyes. "I swear, if you two trouble makers are ever put into my care again, we are never, ever, playing hide and seek."

So from there on, they stuck with tag.

Wally won, of course.

* * *

...HAahahaha well oops.

Major. fricken. oops.

Well, idk, it's like past midnight and all I know is that I've been typing for like an hour trying to write this piece of crap. I don't know where the inspiration came from, but hey, I actually did something! Would you look at that! Sorry it's nothing new.

Sorry it's so crap. I'm just trying to get back into the hang of writing, so this wasn't easy to type. And it's past midnight, so screw you editing. Go edit yourself, editing. I don't even care.

But yeah, anyway, because this was just an experiment, I am _**not counting this as a was purely my own bored brain, being bored.  
**_

_**Those who have requests will be fulfilled, and hopefully better than this. If your request went something for this anyway, too bad. You just have to suffer through another one ;) **_

-Kayla

(By the way, if you want a quick contact response, message me on my tumblr URL 'chicken-whizees' . However, that's probably not certain for the next week or so as I'm in another fricken state.)

Oh btw you know what sucks

being sucked into like 5 fandoms in like a month.


End file.
